koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Peach Asamiya
http://images.wikia.com/kof/es/images/d/d5/Athenakofxi.png Peach Asamiya (ピーチ麻宮-Pish Asamia)right Zona de Pruebas /Firma/ Plantilla Enobras ---- ---- Me presento soy Peach Asamiya, y por mi nombre de usuario se destaca que soy fanatica de Athena. Solo he jugado 10 KOF las cuales son y tengo 6 :B: *KOF Maximum Impact (Maquinitas XBOX) *KOF Wing (Ver 1.3 y 1.8 Solamente) *SNK Vs Capcom CardFighters DS 125px|link=| Actividades Recientes ---- 20px|link= [[Especial:Cambios Recientes|'Cambios Recientes']] 20px|link= [[Especial:Páginas Nuevas|'Páginas Nuevas']] 20px|link= [[Especial:NuevasImágenes|'Imágenes Nuevas']] Subir Archivos ---- 20px|link= [[Especial:Subir Archivo|'Subir Archivo']] 20px|link= [[Especial:MultipleUpload|'Subir Múltiples Archivos']] Otras ---- 20px|link= Más Páginas Especiales'Wikiamigos Wikiamigos *L. Dany : Mi primer amiguito en este wiki n_n, me ayudo a saber varias cosas que no sabia del wiki.Tambien compartimos varios gustos :D. *Alme: Mi querida prima (?), Bueno hace poquito que la invite a jugar KOF, y por lo visto se envicio y le gusto (?), aunque no selecciona bueno personajillos xD, Ademas de ser mi amiga en varios wikis, y mi vecina, mi prima, mi amigus de el cole , de el transporte, en la casa de mi abuela. (estoysaturada). Articulos Creados *Aoi Kusanagi : No lo cree yo pero , se puede decir que yo lo hice completamente, debido a una recontruccion Total del articulo ._. *Eolith: Si lo hice, es una empresa importante para la compañia de KOF, se me hizo que faltaba algo :p KOF a lo largo de mi vida KOF: como lo veo *La verdad es que la mayoria de los personajes right Masculinos se me hacen ´´Lindos´´ (Especialmente personajes como Kyo, Iori y mi favorito Benimaru) *Es la mejor Saga de videojuegos de pelea en 2D *Me da nolstalgia la musica de los Dream Match *Pense que Ash era una chica ._. *Me parto en 3 ver como juegan una version pirateada de kof ._. Historia de como conoci a KOF Nota: Benimaru entra cada ves que Yuri Sale, osea digamos 2 juegos cada quien; Tambien Benimaru es mi Stricker Favorito. Bueno para empezar esto fue lo siguiente: Capitulo 1 Yo antes iba tan seguido a la casita de mi abue, por que a mi primo recien le habian comprado en PS,left con un juego piratiado que venia con KOF 96-98 , (La verdad no sabia con exactitud que juego era) despues me envicie como mi problema con la leche de vaca malvada (?) -Me sali del tema- Bien, mi equipo original enves de Leona era Yuri, Total yo solo hacia Agarres , puño y patada Fuerte. Capitulo 2 Yo iba seguido ala tienda de la esquina y veia como los CHICOS de mi localidad jugaban diario un videojuego de KOF 2002 plus, (Me di cuenta del nombre como 2 dias despues xP). rightYo veia como hasta sacuidian la pobre maquinita para ganarle al chico de alado, hatsa hacian los llamados Combos, bueno con mi corta habilidad en la maquinita. Yo solo hacia las llamadas ´´Quintas´´ y por ende me ganaban Facilmente. Poco despues me compraron el PS2, y en una tienda de auto servicio me compraron el 2002UM. Aqui fue donde me inspire para alfin jugar 2001-2003 En Kof 2003, Fue un poco mas dificl ya que el juego es mas rapido y los personajes entran muy rapido al escenario, curiosamente mi juego favorito es este. Capitulo Final Cuando tenia 11 años (Actualmente 13) Veia que a ninguna maquinita se le acercaba una chica -Parte leftde C2- Cuando me compraron mi Wii, mi hermano mayor me dijo como se llamaba ese juego que estab jugando en las maquinitas, entonces lo buscamos en la Virtual Console, y encontramos el KOF 97, en este juego, jugaba igual que en 2002-Modo Advance- Luego me di cuenta que el Modo Extra se me hace mas facilillo, ademas en este juego fue donde desarrollle mis habilidades en Kof. Para el Maximum Impact (Año pasado) Se me hizo facil ya que ademas de mi experiencia en KOF 97 .98 y 2001 . Ya que es Individual de modo Historia escogi a mi Amada Athena. Capitulo Extra 1 En este capitulo es sobre la historia de la KOF Wing. Bueno investigando en el wiki, sobre algun juego online, me salio este juego despues de como 1 hora de buscar un buen enlace (Sin virus, que no este caido, etc.) Ya me lo descargue la version 1.3 , se me hace muy facil esta version y luego busque para saber si habia mas versiones actualizadas, actualemente tengo la version 1.8. Capitulo Extra 2 Bueno fua cuando conoci a KOF 99, muy buena musica en mi opinion, estaba aburrida con mi hermano y decidimos probar este juego ;B. Que tan buena soy en KOF Bueno la verdad depende en quie juego estemos hablando: KOF 96: Tecnicamente yo me considero thumb|236pxcomo una jugadora principiante, prque solo lo he jugado muy pocas veces. KoF 97: No me considero una experta, ya que no se me da bien los ataque aereos, me considero una jugadora avanzada en este juego. KOF 98: Igual que en 97 no se me da el ataque aereo, pero batallo un poco con Omega Rugal. En este juego me considero una jugadora Intermedia/Promedio. KOF 99: Solo lo he jugado pocas veces y siempre salgo K.O en el tercer combate ¬¬, Me considero Principente/Novata. KOF 2001: Es el Juego mas reciente que he jugado ya que me gusta escojer de 4 personajes y queria dejarlo al final, no se me da bien los combos aqui con el stricker. Me considero una jugadora Media/Avanzada KOF 2002 UM Y P: (Tipico que vieras a los chicos jugando esta version) La verdad es que es raro ver a una chica juegando con excepto de: Sus Novios, y no Tengo Idea, Yo juego por No se me da Nolstalgia o algo a si , Ademas por ser chica creen que me van a sacer jajajaja. En este Juego para mi me considero una jugadora Media-Avanzada (Ya se me dan bien los Combos) KOF 2003: Al fin casi llegamos al final xP, este juego me gusto mucho ya que la primera ves que vi thumb|left|206pxel intro del juego, el Boss Final, Ash, (Pense que era Mujer ._.) Me da como que Algo de Kyo, Ademas que reaparece Chizuru (Tambien una de mis preferidas) En este juego ya se me da mas los ataques aereos y por ende se me van los combos de la version anterior. Me considero una jugadora Intermedia Maximun Impact: En este juego vuelven mis habilidades de Combos y un poco de los ataque aereos a si como puedo desarrollar la habiladad de Combo Atheneatico (Lo invente= es cuando una quinta ej: La de Athena, Va al final del esenario y esta constante mente ´´pegandole´´ al oponente, al finalizar, Lanzo una Pshyco Ball, y luego hago un combo de golpes y patada y luego otra Pshyco Ball y este se cae y Athena se desvanece y va tras el oponente y hace el agarre con B.) Me considero una jugadora Semi-Experta. KOF Wing: Recien descargado, mis habilidades no son tan buenas :B, por lo general uso el sistema thumb|154px facil de control (Easy Type) , me considero una jugadora Semi-Novata. SNK VS Capcom: CardFightersDS; Recien me lo compraron apenas voy en el 5to Piso, Me considero una jugadora Promedio. 'Como Considero que me ven los demas en KOF. Varios me dicen que estoy algo tonta por jugar ese juego peor yo les digo que ; que hay de malo enqueuna chica juego ese juego, ademas crei que ya estabamos en el Siglo XXI. Cuando voy con mi familia lejos de mi casa siento que cuando juego me miran con cara de: LOL: o :Yaoming: y alomejor pensando Si la reto va a perder y se va a ir a llorar (Es lo que he escuchado) o Con Cara de Lol, Que raro ver a una chica jugar ._.. Mi Equipo en Kof KOF 96 Archivo:Athena96.gif Archivo:Mai96.gif Archivo:Yuri96.gif Archivo:Benimaru96.gif Archivo:Chizuru96.gif Archivo:Kimkaphwan96.gif Archivo:King96.gif Archivo:Leona96.gif Archivo:Iori96.gif KOF 97 Archivo:Athena97.gif Archivo:Mai96.gif Archivo:Yuri96.gif Archivo:Benimaru97.gif Archivo:Bluemary98.gif Archivo:Kimkaphwan96.gif Archivo:Leona96.gif Archivo:Shingo97.gif Archivo:Iori96.gif Archivo:Orochishermie97.gif Archivo:Orochichris97.gif Archivo:Wildleona97.gif KOF 98 Archivo:Athena98.gif Archivo:Mai96.gif Archivo:Yuri98.gif Archivo:Benimaru97.gif Archivo:Bluemary98.gif Archivo:Kimkaphwan96.gif Archivo:Leona96.gif Archivo:Shingo97.gif Archivo:Iori96.gifArchivo:Chizuru96.gif Archivo:King96.gif KOF 98 UM Archivo:Athena98.gif Archivo:Mai96.gif Archivo:Yuri98.gif Archivo:Benimaru2000.gif Archivo:Leona96.gif Archivo:Kimkaphwan2002.gif KOF 99 Archivo:Athena99.gif Archivo:Mai96.gif Archivo:Yuri98.gif Archivo:Benimaru2000.gif Archivo:Kimkaphwan99.gif Archivo:Bluemary98.gif Archivo:Shingo98.gif Archivo:Leona99.gif KOF 2001 Archivo:Athena2001.gif Archivo:Mai96.gif Archivo:Yuri2000.gif Archivo:Leona99.gif KOF 2002 Archivo:Athena2002.gif Archivo:Mai96.gif Archivo:Leona99.gif KOF 2002 UM Archivo:Benimaru2000.gif Archivo:NAME.gif Archivo:Yuri2000.gif KOF 2003 Archivo:Athena2003.gif Archivo:Mai96.gif Archivo:Leona99.gif KOF Ashley Archivo:Athenakofxi.gif Archivo:Rock-sprite2.gif Personajes con Quimica Mis Equipos inventados xD, y con los que juego y/o me caen bien xD KOF 96 Jasmine Tea and Almonds Team ' '''Almonds Soldiers Team ' 'Team Solitaire Joaquin ' KOF 97 'Jasmine Tea and Almonds Team ' 'Almonds Soldiers Team ' 'Team Solitaire Joaquin ' Orochi Almond´s Team '' KOF 98 '''Jasmine Tea and Almonds Team ' 'Almonds Soldiers Team ' 'Team Solitaire Joaquin ' Another Jasmin Team '' KOF 98 UM '''Jasmine Tea and Almonds Team ' 'Almonds Soldiers Team ' 'Team Solitaire Joaquin ' Another Jasmin Team KOF 99 'Jasmine Tea and Almonds Team ' '' Stricker'' 'Almonds Soldiers Team ' Stricker ''Mi Rincon'' ''Yo en KOF (?)'' '''Mi Descripcion no es de SNK, yo la invente. A lo largo de los años me he representado como el Personaje Cronicas de NESTS|right|160px''Malin y aparesco segun SNK, como Hermana de Iori Yagami.'' ''Historia'' Voy (ahora en la prepa (?), en la Secundaria donde soy amiga de Shingo Yabuki, (es un buen chico) ,amiga de Yuki y Admidadora de Athena Asamiya.No me relaciono mucho con los de grado superior (como Kyo Kusanagi ). Luego conocere a Rock Howard un chico lindo que luego pasara haer algo mas que mi amigo. Saga de Orochi Historia de Ash|left|142px Aparesco por primera vez en The King of Fighters 94. En un cameo, en el final de los Psycho Soldiers (China Team), el Japan Team (Interrogando a Kyo) y el Mexico Team (Hablando con Robert). En The King of Fighters '95 Aparesco otra ves como cameo (Fu´´, a los de SNK ¬-¬) en el juego pero esta ves soy seleccionable (yay!) Me desbloqueo al apretar A+D en Iori (?), ''A qui ala ves de solista (foreveralone) , Me meto de escondillas, al final de el torneo veo que Iori Yagami, se le hierve la sangre (Orochi Iori) Cuando intervengo en eso, peleo con el D: (Conste que no sabia que era mi hermano) Y de pura ´´Chiripa´´ me sale una llama morada y yo con cara de Omg!. Despues de Ganarle. Me veo obligada a llevarlo a un centro de slaud mientras canto ´´Shotting Star´´ para que se tranquilise. The King of Fighters '96 de nuevo como una subjefa :fuckyea: thumb|206px|Mi Amore (?) Cronicas de NESTS Cuentos de Ash Gifs KOF 94-95KOF 96-2001 KOF 2002-XI ''Aqui presento mis cosas sobre el wiki. 255px|link=| K´ right K´ (ケイ・ダッシュ, Kei Dasshu, pronunciado en idioma inglés Kai Dash o Kai Prime, debido al símbolo en su nombre) es un personaje ficticio de la serie de videojuegos de SNK Playmore The King of Fighters. También es protagonista en la saga de NESTS en la franquicia. Su voz es doblada por el actor japonés Yuuki Matsuda.. Continuar Leyendo... 225px|link=| The King of Fighters i 200px|link= KOF i The King of Fighters-i es un juego disponible en la AppStore de Apple y desarrollado por SNK, está diseñado a partir de los sprites de KOF XIII y escenarios de KOF XII y KOF XIII. A pesar de estar centrado en la Saga de Ash, no es considerado como un canon a los eventos oficiales. Continuar Leyendo... 125px|link=| *Alfin acabe mi perfil digan Yay! (?)*Estare pendiente de el Final (omas bien ´´Finales´´) de KOF. *El Usuario Bloomdanix Es mi Amigo. ¡Enhorabuena! *Actualmente KOF Wiki cuenta únicamente con 3 administradores, Mr. Ж, Csuarezllosa y Mortal-Kombat, así que si tienes algúna duda acerca del sitio, puedes contactarlos a sus respectivas discusiones y plantear tus dudas. 200px|center|link= 125px|link=| ¿Te gusta mi perfil? Si No Me dio Flojera leerlo todo :yaoming: Me gustaron los colores :lol: Parece Articulo :trollface: Imagenes '' Link1478 Acceo.png MOG Destacado.png '' Categoría:Usuarios